narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:YukiWarZone
also es ist schon durch die animemacher durchgesickert oder sogar offiziell bestätigt, glaube ich, dass ajisai dieser zweite körper des chikushoudou-pains ist. also sie wird es definitiv sein, aber so oder so kann man im verlauf der folgen ihren artikel entsprechen gestalten... irgendwann wird es im anime eh dazu kommen, dass es gezeigt wird, dass sie zum animal-pain wird. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 10:58, 31. Jan. 2015 (UTC) also genau übersetzt wäre das erste das richtige ("Naruto's Back: Friends' Tracks"). also an sich so etwas wie "hinter naruto - spuren der freunde" oder so, KA. :/ Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 19:21, 6. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Profilbilder Hallo YukiWarZone, habe eine kleine Bitte, wenn du demnächst Profilbilder hochlädst, könntest du bitte drauf achten, dass die Profilbilder, wenn es natürlich möglich ist, eine "quadratische Form" (bspw. 700x700 oder 350x350) aufweisen – ist in den vergangenen Monaten/Jahren in diesem Wiki so gehandhabt worden. lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 16:33, 5. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Alle Bilder musst du wirklich nicht erneuern, aber diejenigen Bilder, die sehr aus der Reihe tanzen, wäre schon gut. :-) lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 16:53, 5. Feb. 2015 (UTC) B-Day Nachträglich zum Geburtstag alles Liebe und Gute! :-) lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 15:54, 18. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Wie's herausgefunden habe... dann sieh mal deine Benutzerseite im Wikia-Style genauer an... xD lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 15:59, 18. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Von mir auch alles Gute nachträglich^^ [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 16:21, 18. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::Danke^^ [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 17:48, 18. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Von mir auch alles gute nachträglich. [[Benutzer:KuramaNaruto|'KuramaNaruto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:KuramaNaruto|'(Dissi)']] 13:48, 19. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ---- Hab dein Beitrag bei Dee003 gesehen. Ich würde Anime-Comics mit zu den Begleitbücher packen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 12:39, 10. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Wir haben bei den Begleitbücher ja schon mehrer unterkategorien und da würde ich dann einfach eine weitere hinzufügen. Bzw. ich würde es von da weiterverlinken, wie z.b. bei Die Geschichte eines unbeugsamen Ninja gemacht wurde und so. [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 12:50, 10. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Ich nehme mal an, dass sich deine Frage nun erübrigt hat, da MegaPimpf bereits die Frage beantwortet hat.^^ lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 17:53, 10. Mär. 2015 (UTC) RE: News Sorry, dass ich mich so spät melde, hab' momentan viel um die Ohren.^^ Die Uni stresst derzeit gewaltig. Ähm.... eine Beschränkung oder ein Verbot bezüglich News ist mir nicht bekannt. Glaube auch nicht, dass da jemand Probleme hätte, wenn Begleitbücher in den News Erwähnung finden würden. lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 10:13, 25. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Bin echt neidisch auf dich!^^ Nur eine Hausarbeit und die auch noch bis Ende April, du Glückliche! xD Hab' bereits vier Hausarbeiten verfasst und muss noch ein 10-seitiges Essay bis Ende März verfassen, leider macht mein Hirn grad' auf Durchzug und verweigert die Denkarbeit. xD Nebenbei muss ich noch Vorbereitungen für mein zweites Lehrforschungsprojekt treffen und mich auf die Tutorien, die ich kommendes Semester halten werde, vorbereiten. *Heul* ... naja... Was die Hiden-Reihe betrifft, so sind noch nicht alle Bücher in Japan erschienen. Erst zwei von sechs Büchern: Kakashi Hiden (4. Feb 2015) und Shikamaru Hiden (4. März 2015). Erscheinen müssen noch Sakura Hiden (3. April 2015), Konoha Hiden (1. Mai 2015), Gaara Hiden (? Juni 2015) und Akatsuki Hiden (? Juli 2015). lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 17:15, 25. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Bin im 4. Semester. Je mehr Semester auf dem Buckel, desto mehr Haus- bzw. Seminararbeiten, zumindest in den Gesellschaftswissenschaften. xD Soweit ich informiert bin, ist Kishi bei der Hiden-Reihe für die Illustration zuständig und die jeweiligen Romanhandlungen verfasst jedes Mal ein anderer Autor. Kishi ist zwar daran beteiligt, aber die Handlungen stammen nicht von ihm selbst, von daher glaube ich, dass das den Kanon nicht betrifft. Und ob "Blood Prison" in einem Hiden erwähnt wird... hmm... I don't know... hab' davon noch nichts gehört. lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 16:37, 26. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::I'm so sorry, dass ich mich so spät melde, aber... Uni sucks.^^ Naja, ich studiere Soziologie mit den Nebenfächern Politik und Wirtschaftswissenschaften. Du etwas auch? Gemäß den englischen Threads scheint tatsächlich "Blood Prison" in Kakashi Hiden vorzukommen. Interessant. Würde die Hiden-Reihe gerne lesen wollen, allerdings sind die Chancen dafür wohl sehr gering, dass die Light Novels übersetzt im Internet erscheinen. Sehr schade... lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 14:28, 30. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ---- ob das interview echt ist kann ich nicht sagen, jedenfalls entspricht die übersetzung dem, was in dem text im bild steht. und ob diese "danach"-serie kanonisch ist oder nicht, wird sich wohl erst dann herausstellen, wenn der manga draußen ist. wird dann wohl erkennbar sein, wie kishimoto es meint. kishis naruto-spin-off ist/wird es ja so oder so sein, wenn es nicht kanonisch sein sollte. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 14:30, 11. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ---- Vielen Dank. [[Benutzer:KuramaNaruto|'KuramaNaruto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:KuramaNaruto|'(Dissi)']] 17:18, 15. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ---- all diese suna-charaktere sind auf den zeichnungen leider lediglich als "suna-nin 1,2,...6" benannt. selbst goji und datsuji. :/ Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 19:56, 30. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :ja. die sind nicht so mega wichtig, dass man zu denen noch artikel erstellen muss. man kanns zwar, aber notwendig ist es nicht. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 20:36, 30. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Blood Prison ja schon, eine der möglichen lesungen von 鬼燈の城 wäre das. aber wo kommt das her? was soll es bedeuten bzw wofür soll es stehen? denn die gefängnisburg aus dem film heisst glaube ich "Hoozuki Jou". Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 18:14, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ^^ also ich glaube du hast dich da selbst ein wenig verwirren lassen, ist aber nicht schlimm, schließlich ist es japanisch. :) denn 鬼燈 hat nicht nur die lesung "kitou", sondern auch andere. und in diesem fall - die festung "blood prison" - ist es sowieso "Hoozuki Jou" (鬼灯城), zudem ohne "no" dazwischen. und wie du merkst, ist das zweite kanji (灯 - hi, akashi) ein anderes, nämlich eine abwandlung/vereinfachung des (燈). um auf den punkt zu kommen, als romaji-schreibweise nimmst du "Hoozuki Jou", mit den entsprechenden kanji 鬼灯城. ^^ gruß, Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 17:02, 3. Jun. 2015 (UTC) das, was da steht, ist wohl auf den titel des films an sich bezogen. obwohl sogar der titel "blood prison" nur in katakana geschrieben ist "ブラッド・プリズン". das ist halt ne für japaner verständliche amazon-beschreibung extra. sowas in der art, KA :/ Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 11:53, 4. Jun. 2015 (UTC) also "hoozuki jou" ist nur die gefängnisfestung. der filmname-zusatz romanisiert lautet eben "burado purizun". Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 12:07, 4. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Geburtstagswünsche So, ich muss mich doch nochmal offiziell für das wunderschöne Lied bedanken. ^^ Darüber habe ich mich wirklich sehr gefreut, mein erstes Geburtstagsständchen heute xD Nächstes Mal bekommst du auch eines.^^ (Auch wenn du mich wirklich nicht singen hören möchtest) *Partyhütchen für heute abnehm* Grüßle Scary(Dissi) 20:46, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ---- oh ja stimmt! es schreibt sich tatsächlich "H'oo'zukijou". danke für die erinnerung. :) Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 17:30, 29. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ---- Kishi macht uns zum Schluss nochmal glücklich - die Weste legt ja einen dramatischen Auftritt zum Abgang hin^^ XD [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 09:14, 2. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Boruto the Movie nun, wenn das mit ihren nachnamen so ist, müssen wir die auch übernehmen. aber ich denke erst - weil man das nicht spoilern kann - wenn der manga hierzulande komplett zu ende ist. was rock lee angeht, so ist es nie eindeutig bekannt gewesen, was was ist in seinem namen. an sich kann man sagen, das es bei ihm gar keine unterscheidung in vor- und nachnamen gibt, ist halt so n komischer name. :) und ja, sein sohn heisst metaru - also metal lee. auf dem anderen poster steht z.B. links in grün "chunin examen", links in rot: "beginn", "eröffnung" ...bezieht sich wohl auf das datum, an dem der film i?n japan erscheint. nichts großes, ein film-poster halt. das einzig interessante darin wäre halt "chunin examen" und die zwei neuen charaktere aus kumo und suna. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 15:20, 2. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :wie? eine richtige uchiha wird sie ja dadurch nicht ^^ nur eben wie mikoto - eingeheiratet. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 18:43, 2. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::das - ja, klar. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 16:04, 3. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ---- Die anderen Fantas lesen immer fleißig mit und wünschen gute Besserung :D Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 09:51, 10. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Ohje, du Arme :( Dich hats ja erwischt. Da wir hier ja alle Stalker sind, wird sich das von ganz allein in Windeseile herumsprechen^^ Hetz dich nicht mit gesund werden und kurier dich gut aus, auch wenn die Situation jetzt bestimmt nicht so angenehm ist. Gute Besserung und denk immer daran: Die neue Folge wartet sehnsüchtig auf dich!^^ (Und wir auch^^) Grüßle Scary(Dissi) 10:25, 10. Jul. 2015 (UTC) oha O_O ...na dann werd mal schnell gesund. übrigens hast du gar nichts angerichtet mit dem handy, sieht alles wie gewohnt aus, alles gut. ^^ was das bild angeht, so heißen der typ "kinshiki" und (vermutlich eine frau) "momoshiki"; und über momoshiki und in der mitte in rot steht "ein schatten schleicht sich an das friedliche konohagakure heran...!!". gute besserung noch mal. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 13:47, 10. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Solltest du dich auskuriert haben, steht dir meine TS zum Gegenlesen offen.^^ Ist zwar nicht viel, ich finde es aber trotzdem vorteilhaft, wenn mehr als nur ein Augenpaar mal drüberliest. Scary(Dissi) 21:41, 10. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ---- ja, irgendwie ist momoshiki wohl doch ein kerl. :/ naja, wie auch immer. warum aber das rinnegan mal rot mal lila dargestellt ist, weiß ich gar nicht. glaub nicht, dass das irgendwo erklärt steht. jedenfalls weiß ichs nicht. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 09:37, 13. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ---- also da sehe ich selber kaum durch. was klar ist, dass es ein neues jiraiya-buch ist... das "dojunjou ninden". Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 12:46, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :hab dieses buch grade in der engl. wiki gefunden: hier. da steht ne kleinigkeit, worums geht. na ja, mehr oder weniger. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 12:54, 1. Aug. 2015 Shinden und diverses ...*weiße Fahne schwing* Warum...Itachi Shinden Buch 1 wird von Takashi Yano geschrieben...Meine Meinung dazu kennst du, eher werfe ich hier das Handtuch, als dass ich mir nochmal diesen Typen zu Gemüte führe. -.- Wie dem auch sei: Da wir die Artikel bald erstellen (so langsam gibt es Infos) wäre ich dafür, "hell" mit "strahlend" zu ersetzen und "dunkel" mit "finster". Dann kommt der Kontrast besser zur Geltung, außerdem sind es "stärkere" Adjektive.^^ Wenn du was dagegen hast, einfach Bescheid geben, ich bin für jede Diskussion zu haben. :D Übrigens könnte sich auch meine sporadische Anwesenheit noch weiter ziehen, da ich meine komplette Facharbeit aufgrund massiver Verständigungsprobleme mit meinem Teampartner neu schreiben muss. Dieser weigert sich nämlich, seinen Teil umzuformulieren...seis drum, das hat hier nichts zu suchen. Man liest sich, sobald es bei uns beiden wieder seinen geregelten Gang läuft.^^ Scary(Dissi) 21:17, 20. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Next step: 6000! How incredible!^^ 5000, wie unerhört :D Bleib weiter so fleißig, aber vergiss nicht: Scary's following you...^^ ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 19:47, 15. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Sakura Hiden Yap, das wars fürs erste.^^ But as you can see, I'm already preparing for SH 2 xD Ja, ich rechne mit allerhand Zeugs zu SH 2, weshalb ich schonmal vorsorglich eine Überschrift erstellt habe... ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 20:01, 15. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Hi, könntest du die Bilder zur heutigen Episode bitte nochmal unter der richtigen Episoden-Nummer hochladen - falls du das noch machen wolltest hab ich nichts gesagt :P Ich lösche dann die alten. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 18:01, 24. Sep. 2015 (UTC) P.S.: Ich kann nicht so gut mit wichtigen Bildern, sonst würde ich es auch machen xD [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 18:02, 24. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Keine Ahnung - Bilder sind echt nicht mein Metier^^ [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 18:10, 24. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Ich hätte einen einfach ohne was gemacht, also schlicht "Toroi" und der andere "Toroi (Film)" [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 09:53, 25. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Öh ja, dann anders xD Ich hab keine Ahnung von diesen Unterscheidungsseiten. Muss ich mir erstmal anschauen. [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 09:58, 25. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Kurze Frage: Was sind das eigentlich für Bilder von den neuen Charakteren? Das sieht irgendwie gar nicht nach Film aus, sondern irgendwie... so "weich" (keine Ahnung, wie ich das beschreiben soll^^) Ö_Ö [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 11:05, 25. Sep. 2015 (UTC)